


Crimson Tides

by buckycap



Series: Winterhawk Week [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/buckycap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk Week day 6 - Smut</p><p>It was a rough mission and Clint spent half of it trapped under rubble because he's an idiot. James has some worry and issues to work out when they're reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Tides

**Author's Note:**

> So this writing a fic every day thing is rather challenging goodness me I got caught up at the weekend but here's day 6! And I don't care if the week is over. Here's the smutty goodness I promised and I hope it satisfies you all.

            "James, James -ahn- James! It's okay, it's okay! I'm right here, I'm right here." Hurried words falling from bitten lips and becoming muffled in the arms that have come to surround Clint. Four hours. He spent four hours trapped under that fucking building, four hours that Bucky Barnes had spent making even the Devil himself slink back to hell in shame for not getting Clint out of there fast enough. He'd resorted to pulling rumble with his bare hands which had then caused a further collapse and James had been dragged away to stop him from doing any further damage. By the time Clint was pulled free he had been taken straight to medical for an assessment and thankfully only had severe bruising and lacerations; nothing broken. James had paced the halls waiting for news, even slammed a nurse against the wall when no one would give him any answers and eventually relented to Steve understanding shoulder and retreated to the quite of his room to wait out Clint's report.

            Only no one had come to give a report. Instead, Clint himself had walked --  or rather limped -- through the door and was immediately tackled by one very angry but incredibly relieved Bucky Barnes. "I thought-- I was so fucking worried that--." He couldn't say it. Emotion kept choking him up and even though he couldn't get the words out, Clint knew what he was trying to say and ran his fingers through the messy mop of dark hair to soothe the trembling assassin. For one that could kill so easily, Clint always found it heartwarming that James could be so protective. Only protective wasn't the next words that came to mind about James. No, it wasn't that at all.

            Dominant.

            Once the assassin was satisfied that Clint really was okay, that he really was in one piece and not broken beyond repair, he slammed the archer up against the wall and smothered the resulting grunt of pain with a hard kiss. A kiss that Clint returned with equal vigor and determination. Just as Clint had been kept from James by the rubble, the rubble had also kept James from Clint. 

            The assassin was quick to look metal fingers around both of Clint's wrists and grip tight, pressing them to the wall above the blond's head and catching his mouth in another kiss, then another. Rapid and desperate and  _needy_ presses of lips and flicker of tongue. Not that there was any complaint from the archer who drank up the attention like it was the painkiller he needed to soothe ever ache and pain from the incident. And in some ways, it was.

            Bucky broke the kiss when air was demanded, gasping then tracing his way down Clint's jaw with biting kisses, nipping and sucking little marks into skin and muscle, the continuing down the column of his throat. He kisses and bit and nipped until he drew a gasp from the archer and only then did James pull back with a grin and nip playfully at Clint's bottom lip. The archer's face was flushed, lips swollen no longer just from bruising and when James shifted and shoved his leg between Clint's thighs, he could feel the hardness that had resulted. Not that he was complaining because James was just as hard and desperate trapped in his own uniform. With a final kiss, James pulled away only to pull Clint with him, turn the man around and twist an arm up behind his back. Nothing painful but enough to give James the control that Clint gave up so easily when they were together. James shoved Clint towards the bed, forward until knee's hit wood and they topped down together. Even from this position Clint was grinding back against James, trying to bring his knee's up onto the bed so he could gain some sort of leverage to do so. But James kept him pinned with his metal arm which as always, sent an unexpected thrill through the archer.

            James waited just a few moments of doing nothing until Clint's whines for attention grew more desperate and  _fuck_ if James could ever ignore a single sound from that man. He shifted them both, keeping Clint on his stomach but helping his shed clothes and his own armour until both were on the bed in all their glory; Clint still face down but now on spread knee's and James over him with his metal hand now buried in that golden hair. James paused though, because bruises were still fresh, lacerations were still bleeding with too much pressure and James' heart ached for a moment. Neither of them spoke, there were times between them when not a word was uttered but they still knew what was going through the other's head. 

            "I'm okay James," Clint murmured hoarsely, driving his hips backwards and up to try and entice James to continue but the assassin remained frozen until he had counted and mapped out every single injury and bruise that coated his lovers body. He would deal with that after. First came the driving need to feel Clint solid against him. Only when he was sure he had seen everything did he grind his hips forward and let his cock slide along the crease of Clint's ass. The archer whined and wriggled at the teasing but he was docile and didn't once push against James' hold in his hair. His cock was hanging swollen and leaking between his thighs, surprisingly hard despite the strenuous mission. If he shuffled just right, his cock would drag along the inside of his thigh and it drew a whine from his lips, a whine that James noticed and quickly shoved his free hand down between Clint's legs and firmly grasped his cock. Once in his grip, he stroked slowly a few times, wringing a few more whines from the archer before James let go and leaned forward.

            "Suck," came the gentle command and withing seconds, Clint had curled his tongue around James' fingers and drawn them into his mouth. James would ever be forceful in action but his words would always be be caring. He adored the man beneath him, pressing kisses along his bare shoulders as that warm mouth and tongue suckled and worked over his fingers. James kisses around to Clint's full mouth, having to lean over but still pressing kisses to the corner of Clint's mouth before he pulled them out and caught those full lips in a full kiss. 

            Satisfied, James leaned back and moved his metal hand to Clint's back to keep the man pressed down and then pressed his now slick fingers against Clint's hole causing the archer to jerk forwards then press back in desire. James traced out the ring of muscle before easing one digit into the tightness. Muscle and heat clamped down around his finger and the burn of pain cased Clint to hiss but already he was moaning and pressing back for more. This was supposed to hurt, this was supposed to cause pain so they could feel each other in the rawest form. One finger became two and Clint clenched his jaw against the pain while James murmured reassuringly in his throat while thrusting the digits into Clint's hole to loosen him up. Tugging this way then that, scissoring and having to spit down on Clint's hole to add more saliva as lubricant, James quickly opened his lover up to accept his cock. Two fingers then became three and Clint cried out at the intrusion but he was panting and moaning with every stroke, thrust and curl of those devious fingers. James grinned faintly, curling all three fingers to press down on that certain bundle of nerves that caused knees to go weak and Clint bucked and moaned under him in a bid to get more. He was panting now, fighting to urge to wrap a hand around his cock and stroke for all he was worth. He wasn't allowed to touch, a rule set by James a long time ago and a rule Clint enjoyed following. He rocked back on the pumping fingers, wanting them deeper, to be spread wider and just when it seemed he was going to get what he wanted, he was left empty and stinging by the sudden withdrawal.

            A withdrawal made easier when James spat once more and the saliva hit Clint's now swollen hole and was quickly followed by the press of James' cock. He lined up the swollen crown with the red pucker and grinned at the way Clint was almost shoving himself backwards to be impaled. It was going to hurt, Clint hadn't been prepared as much as usual but that was the point. James slid his metal hand back across Clint's shoulders until he had a grip in his hair before he slammed his hips forward, flesh hand there to guide his cock into Clint's body in one hard thrust. The strangled cry that came from the archer was like music to James and he bottomed out quickly, his entire length sheathed inside his silken hot, tight lover. Finally James made a noise, it was impossible not to. He moaned out, gasping for breath before his grip tightened in Clint's hair and he pressed down to keep the other man pinned. The angle left Clint's ass in the air despite his spread knees and James ground his hips forward a little before he began a slow rhythm. A slow withdrawal enjoying Clint's walls massaging and clinging to him before he punched his hips forward hard, the force causing a grunt to fall from Clint's lips each time. Each thrust was the same, each drag felt incredible and each slam back inside that tight heat made everything worthwhile.

            As time passed, James picked up the pace of his thrusts, keeping the force the same but driving his hips forward faster and faster. Clint's grunts and moans increased with each strike to his prostate, his cock swinging between his legs with each thrust and god he wanted to be touched. He was so hard he was sure he was going to explode on the next thrust, or the next or the next. It got to the point that tears were filling Clint's eyes not just from the too good pain that flooded through him with ever flash of pleasure but from determination not to cum until he was allowed. James kept pressing down, draping himself over Clint's form and driving forward harder and faster, his hand moving from Clint's hair to wrap around his torso and hold him in place. James' thrusts were fierce, driven by the sounds pouring from Clint and then sinking his teeth into the muscle of Clint's shoulder as they became erratic. 

            "Fuckfuckfuck---  _Clint._ " James finally broke the silence of words between them, voice mumbled against Clint's shoulder and his grip was tightening, his thrusts become harder and more erratic and Clint drank up the pleasure and the pain like a drug. He could only moan out in reply, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead and his body aching but god he needed more. And James provided with harsher thrusts, faster thrusts and then and hand tight around the base of his cock to keep his from cumming.

            "Please~!" Clint whined out even though he knew he wouldn't be allowed to cum now until James wanted and he was quite alright with that. He drove forward hard once, twice, three times before his orgasm crashed over him and the assassin slammed his hips forward as his cock pulsed and he coated Clint's insides with his cum. Clint moaned out softly when he felt his lover fill him, the rush of heat and wet inside him before James' thrusts slowed and his breathing followed until he was grinding against Clint's now slick ass and pressing kisses over the bite he had made. With some careful maneuvering, James fell back onto his ass and pulled Clint with him until James was seated and Clint was in his lap still impaled on his now softening cock. With flesh fingers keeping Clint's orgasm at bay, James' metal hand slid down to stroke Clint's cock hard and fast. The archer tensed and cried out, arching against James at the sudden onslaught of pleasure that showed no sign of being released until James was satisfied. While his hands were busy, James kissed around Clint's jaw to nip at his lips before his hand paused and his fingers moved to play over the sensitive slit slick with pre-cum.

            "So beautiful, all mine," James murmured, watching as Clint writhed against him so much that his soft cock slipped free from Clint's hole. It gave James the idea to remove his metal fingers from teasing Clint's cock to slip underneath and press three cold, hard, unrelenting fingers into his lover. Clint whined long and hard at the sensation and the coolness that filled him but before long he was grinding down, fucking himself on the digits as James' fingers rubbed over Clint's prostate. The archer broke, moaning out and begging for James to let him cum. It was only when Clint was sure it was never going to happen did James thrust his fingers deep, remove his flesh hand from the base of Clint's cock and whisper "Cum for me" right in his ear did the archer finally get the release he was after. His orgasm roared through him, body tightening up and ripping with the waves, his cock twitching and shooting ropes of cum all over his thigh's and James' hand and he screamed long and loud through the intensity of it.

            And like always, James was there to cradle him when he collapsed back down, sagging into James' hold, panting and weak but utterly sated. James removed his fingers from Clint's hole and licked his cum stained fingers clean before wrapping his arms around Clint gentler this time and pressing slow, tender kisses all the way along his shoulder; Clint sighing softly with each one.

            "I love you."

            "To the moon and back. Me too."


End file.
